May's Garden
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: Where I will post previews of new HP stories and test them out. Please tell me what you want me to continue! Many differant pairings, mostly SLASH. Mostly crossovers and AUs. Mostly Harry as the main character. Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1: 7 By the Deep

**_Welcome_****_! _I've decided to try doing longer chapters, so updates on stories will take longer. I have so many ideas and I find myself losing the muse for some that I've already started writing. This is where I will post previews of stories in the works and test out first chapters I am not sure about. Hopefully it will help me get rid of brief muses and decide what I really want to write. I would really appreciate feedback. **

**_Please tell me which stories you would like me to continue!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>:**

**Title of story: 7 By the Deep**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure, Steampunk**

**Setting:The world of All's Even an alternate universe containing Harry Potter characters. A planet with poisonous air below a certain altitude where there are two places of living. In the sky, there are the floating islands that make up Dragon's Keep. The sea holds the glass domed Mermaid's Cove. Traveling between the two you will have to use an All's ship, a vessel that traverses both air and sea. There is a great class division between the two territories, with Mermaid's Cove being where the working and lower class dwell and Dragon's Keep the Upper. More will be explained in later chapters of the story.**

**Brief**** plot summary(contains spoilers for later chapters): Harry Potter kills Voldemort, but is unfortunately split into eight pieces. These pieces are scattered across All's Even. One of these pieces is trapped inside an automaton, called zero, belonging to this universe's Draco Malfoy. Another, number five, finds itself a body by nefarious means. Five starts a rebellion among the citizens of Mermaid's Cove and they attack Dragon's Keep. After suffering this tragedy, Draco sets off with Zero to find and absorb the other six pieces so they can defeat Five as he rises to power.**

**_Characters: Zero(the first peice of Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Five/Herrick(the fifth piece of Harry Potter), Six other pieces of Harry._**

**_Pairings: Slow build to Draco/Zero(Harry), Hermione/Luna _**

**_Warnings: Character death, Slash, Violence, FemSlash, Angst and Drama, Alternate Universe._**

**_Preview, Please note this is not the final first chapter and some stuff will be changed and added:_**

* * *

><p><em>Above is the sky, <em>

_below is the sea,_

_and to my dismay,_

_there are seven more of me._

_To Mermaid's Cove,_

_and Dragon's Keep,_

_they hold a trove,_

_7 by the deep._

* * *

><p>I awake in the dark, which is strange, because the last thing I did was explode. That might not be the right word, it wasn't an instantaneous thing. Excruciatingly torn apart. Pulled like taffy. I must have lost a few bits because the emptiness was palpable.<p>

Light shines in my face, but I don't feel it. Two blue eyes stare down at me.

"Good Morning, Zero." I have never been so happy to hear Draco Malfoy's voice. It's different. The blond sounds almost...affectionate. I don't understand at first that he was talking to me. A moment passes and his eyes crinkle with concern.

"What's the matter? Go ahead and get me dressed." For the first time since waking up, I blink. It takes longer than a second and once my eyes are open again I examine my surroundings. It's a closet. Overcome with claustrophobia I use my arms to grip the sides of the doorframe and claw my way out.

I see my legs and lean down to touch them to make sure I'm not hallucinating. I grip my shin, but as soon as the cool metal hits my hand I fall on my face. Draco snickers in the background as I comically flail around on the floor. I sit up and try to glare at him and he bursts out in laughter that has him gasping for breath.

"Do you need something adjusted there?" He teases, and to my surprise, offers me a hand. I don't want to take it, but I'm not sure I can get up on my own. His hand is warm and it confuses me because my hand is metal.

Once I'm up I try to escape this strange place only to pause as I spot a mirror. I dash clumsily in it's direction. for nearly a minute I stare. Everything from my head to my feet, which, don't have separated toes, is a dusty grey. Everything is metal. My eyes are a glowing set of green lights and I don't have a mouth at all.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouts impatiently from behind me and I turn around. He stops over and shakes my shoulders. Making a clunking racket and giving me a headache. He stops and turns away.

"Nevermind. I'll do it myself." His voice is made of sorrow and I forget myself. I want to spout out an insult. Tell him to get it together, but my new body doesn't have the ability.

Draco Malfoy doesn't wallow like this person does. Draco Malfoy doesn't laugh so easily, when it's not at someone's expense. Sure, it was clear in my memories that Draco had always been a coward. But he was prideful and I missed the fire he had that fueled our distant rivalry.

So, I slapped him on the back as hard as I could. He yelled out in alarm and pain. Spinning around he grabbed my shoulders, to my delight, we were around the same height. He shook me again, harder this time.

"What was that for? You really are broken you stupid automaton!" Draco was furious. I couldn't focus, as I saw three of him.

I regretted it, for in my dizzy state I couldn't fight back when he stuffed me in the closet. I heard him shuffling around and when the door slammed on his way out I reached up and pushed opened the closet door and started my escape once more. This time, I promised myself, no distractions.


	2. Chapter 2: All Too Pure

**Hello again! Heres a crossover for ya. It started out as a parody and is still very ridiculous and bizarre, mean( SPOILER:Harry is a unicorn. )**

**This preview is mostly just setting the stage and giving the history. Will be serious in some parts, but I'll try not to overload it with that. I want this to be a fun story!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Title: All Too Pure**

**Genre: Crossover - Harry Potter/Twilight, Romance/Supernatural, Gods/Goddesses**

**Characters: Harry Potter, Edward Cullen, The Cullen Family**

**Pairings: Harry Potter/Edward Cullen, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet, Esme/Carlisle**

**Warnings: Slash, Violence, Alternate Universe, Magical Creatures, Original Gods/Goddesses and Mythology**

**_Preview, Please note this is not the final first chapter and some stuff will be changed and added:_**

* * *

><p>In the beginning, there was the godless Earth. Animals ran freely among the overgrown plant life. Included in these animals were the seedlings of humanity. It was them that made the two celestial masters of magic stop their race across the Milky Way.<p>

The young humanity fascinated the two and they watched them for many millennia. Watched them construct social structure and band together against the unforgiving environment. The two decided that these beings were far too interesting to pass by and they wished to stay in the solar system.

They settled themselves, the older taking the Sun as his dais and the younger taking the Moon that orbited Earth as hers. They smiled upon their new kingdom.

In the years that followed the two grew agitated. Humanity had created abstract religions to explain what they could not understand. Most of the religions contained one or several all powerful Gods. The Sun and the Moon wished for this praise, this undoubting devotion that these Gods were given.

The Moon wished to show them of their existence, but the Sun was warry. If any of the Gods truly existed, they would be furious at two upstarts stealing their flock. So, they came to a steady realization, all they had to do to become god was to create worshipers of their own. They claimed an uninhabited island of Earth as there own and shadowed it from outside view.

In the years to come it would gain one of humanities greatest legends. The isle Atlantis and how it sunk into the sea.

For one long day they descended to their kingdom. They used up all of their magic reserves, each creating their own species.

For the older it was a delicate process. He wished to be loved as a higher being, and to be he would love his new creature right back. He made beings of beauty, modeling them after the already existing horse with the ability to change form into what resembled the humans he admired. He nurtured them carefully, and when the time was right he taught them magic. The creatures were thrilled and they thrived with there new power to heal. Before he left, the Sun created a power for one of his children. A prophet that would speak with him and if there was a great need, they could house his power.

The new beings thrived on the south side of the island and they happily gave thanks to their creator. In return for his kindness, they gave him a name, Solaris. And they promised to grow in his name.

The younger created her beings to mimic Solaris'. A human-esque form and the form of her own creation. A large scaled beast with bat-like wings and slitted pupils. In her day with them she made sure they knew who was boss. She wished to be worshiped and to be feared. She drilled this into her children, and taught them to fight with the gift of fire. She told them that if they were not strong, they were worthless. She left in a smug mood as the newly created Dragons gave everything to please her. They whispered her name, as to not invoke the wrath of their God, Lanarin.

The peace on Atlantis was not long lived as the two groups eventually met. They were each shocked at one another and the tales of their creators. Composing a hasty treaty they all decided it would be better if they stayed to themselves. The Unicorns went back to composing great art and the Dragons went back to honing their craft in case this new foe stepped out of line.

Lunarin grew restless and did not enjoy the business of sharing the island. She ordered her children to drive the others out.

It was a bloody battle and Solaris confronted her, promising retribution.

The war was long and well remembered, as the Unicorns were driven back to their core city. It was then that Solaris saw the imminent destruction of his people. Splitting off the Unicorn's city from the rest of the island, he covered it in protective magic.

Lunarin could not argue with the decision and thus the two species aged separately, becoming legends to each other. The two Gods did not speak after this.

Lunarin grew restless again as she saw the humans advancing rapidly. Forgetting all about the possibility of higher Gods she set out to take a scoop out of the human population. She created the Shifters and gave man the ability to shift into beast.

Meanwhile, Solaris had already made his second species a long time ago, the Phoenix. He saw what the Moon was doing and did not want her to get the best of him again. He created the Vampire, a being higher on the food chain than even humans.

Anger rising, Lunarin declared all creatures of the Sun enemies of the creatures of the Moon. Placing a curse upon the Vampires so that they could not walk unnoticed in the sunlight. In retaliation, Solaris used the last of his power to place a large shield around Earth, making sure that nothing could be created or altered there until the shield was removed.

The two left in different directions, but not without vowing to return and destroy each other when their magic regenerated.


End file.
